hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Goodbye, Clarissa
Goodbye, Clarissa is a drama film. Background The film was filmed throughout 2010 and was released on September 10th 2011. Plot The film starts with a stunning blonde girl, Clarissa, walking to a friends house. When she arrives, she finds out that her friend, Anna, has thrown a goodbye surprise party for Clarissa going to America for two months. She is happy to discover this and gives Anna a big friendly hug. Clarissa stays overnight at her dearest friends' house before she leaves. Anna is happy to spend time and squeals, setting up a horror film for them. Once Clarissa wakes up the next morning, she looks for Anna and is in a good mood. However, this goes downhill when she finds her in the bathroom coughing. She believes at first that nothing is wrong but becomes upset when she notices how pale and weak Anna is looking. Once she has stopped coughing, Clarissa tells her she wants to stay and take care of her. However, Anna is raged by this and tells her to just go and that she simply had food stuck in her throat. Later that day, Clarissa leaves after a tearful goodbye to her dear friend. On the way there, she meets a male who she instantly bonds with. She talks to him the whole way there and discovers that he's going to the same place as she is. He offers to show her around as he used to live there and she agrees. As the film goes on, Clarissa becomes closer to the male but continues to send letters her family and Anna. She is upset to find out that after a while Anna doesn't send her letter. She enjoys the rest of her time there and forgets about Anna, starting a relationship with the male. Once she has been there two months, she and the male come back to her home and they decide to get a house together. They arrive back and she is stressed when she finds that Anna isn't waiting for her and just her family are. She questions them and they all become nervous and upset. She questions them again angrily and her mother takes her to the side and tells her that she needs to go up to her room and find out. She agrees and leaves them all. She goes up to her room and discovers a letter that has "Goodbye, Clarissa" written on it. She is horrified and opens it quickly. She reads the letter: Dearest Clarissa, My babba best friend. I am just writing this letter to you so I can explain everything, as I know you will be confused and also in a rage. There is something I haven't told you...I have been sick and the coughing fit wasn't just food stuck in my throat. You are just such a baby and I knew I should have told you, but I couldn't bring myself to. It hurts so much to write this and to know that I'll never get to see you again...because I will not get better Clarissa, and it is my time now. Please don't be angry at me for not telling you, I know it was wrong of me, but I didn't want you to see me the way I am now, I wanted you to see the me before this. I asked your family to not tell you and please don't angry about that...I know you are a hot headed person sometimes. I wish you the best in life and I promise you that we will see each other again, and you'll probably be haunted by my ghost! I miss you so much Clarissa and I want you to be happy. Don't be upset over me, focus on the good things in life and not the bad. I love you so much, best friend. Goodbye, Clarissa. At this point, she falls to the ground and starts to sob. Her sister comes up and supports her, hugging her. Clarissa then stands up and shouts angrily "What shall I do without her!? She was my babba friend!" and sobs uncontrollably again. Her sister comforts her and she allows her to this time. The film ends a year on, Clarissa now happily married and pregnant. However, she stops in the hall and lifts up a picture of Anna and smiles before saying "Goodbye, Anna" in an emotional voice. Cast Gracie Carme - as Clarissa Raven Williams - as Anna Leon Jawen - as the male